


And don't you dare forget it!

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Comfort, Coran sees Keith as a rebellious teen, Fluff, Gen, He also loves french toast, How I cope with all the angst in s4, Keith gets breakfast in bed, M/M, Morning Kisses, fite me, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Thank you for being born, because I really need you Keith, all of us do. We are all in some form family, and we all adore you," Allura and Shiro pinched his cheek, while Lance pinched Keith's side.," And don't you dare forget that,Written for Keith's birthday, happy bday my child <3





	And don't you dare forget it!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Keiths parts with everyone to be slower, y'know? Liked they were small things, not a big party like Lance prefers, small litrle moments.

Keith woke up to silence, which was odd since Lance, being the dramatic boyfriend he was, was always making some sort of noise. He woke, still groggy from sleep and rolled onto his side, suprised when he felt no warm body in its place.

Keith turned in his place, catching the sight of Lance approaching their bed. In his hands, was that French toast? Keith was immediately awake, already ready to bombard his boyfriend with questions, but Lance shushed him.

"Babeee, it's your birthday so treat yo self, k?" Lance handed him the tray of breakfast, french toast was a delicacy at the old shack, and even more in space, so he gulped it down in seconds.

"Twank woi" Keith said through a face full of french toast, Lance chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

"No problem"

\---------------

Keith walked into the kitchen at around 1, suprised when only Hunk and Pidge were there.

"Keith, dude, happy b-day!"

"Happy one day closer to death, Keith!" Hunk wacked Pidge with a spatula, fear the mighty spatula.

"Anyways, I made some chocolate truffles for you, I tried making them toast just as good as Godiva's, I tried." Keith plopped one into his mouth, it was delicious and he gave Hunk a small smile and thumbs up.

"Weeellllll, I noticed that your knife holster was getting worn out so-" Pidge handed him a metallic knife holster, "I made it so it's durable comfortable, and can accomadate for different weapons." Pidge grinned, "I also found some clues on a planet thats inhabitants look horrifyingly familiar to mothman" Keith gasped.

"No way.."

"Yes way, no come over here so we can gain at them."

"Oh my God" He scurried over to the computer screen 

"And Keith?" He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday!" Keith smiled.

"Thanks, gremlin"

\---------------

Coran waltzed into his room, holding a canister of something in his hands.

"Coran?" The old Altean advisor turned.

"Yes, Number four?" 

"What are you carrying?" Coran looked around before he got closer, opening the jar to what looked like a Nebula all in one, sparkling blues, blacks, and purples all in one.

"Wow.." Keith peaked in further.

"Here, have it , Its better in your hands then mine." He hummed, then whispered in his ears.

"And thank you for being born"

\---------------

Allura and Shiro had somehow managed to find an Earth movie, which had been, ironically, Titanic. They all huddled around each other, Lance crying about Jacks death. Keith felt tears roll down his cheeks for a different reason.

"Hey guys.." They all turned to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." They smiled warmly at him before Hunk declared a 'Group Hug!', and wrapped them into a burrito... Space burrito.

Lance kissed him gently,

"Thank you for being born, because I really need you Keith, all of us do. We are all, in some form, family, and we all adore you," Allura and Shiro pinched his cheek, while Lance pinched Keith's side.

," And don't you dare forget that, or I'll proceed to tickle you to death!" Lance jabbed at his side's, initiating a tickle war.

And Keith couldn't have felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just feel like Coran sees everyone on the team as children so like. Lance is his favorite, Pidge the one he likes to tease, Hinl is the one he will gossip to, Allura is like a rebellious child, and Keith? HE SEES HIM AS AN INSECURE NIECE IN NEED OF RESCUE. Shiro is the eldest child, always left to take care of the children.


End file.
